Ouranos Potter and the Blessing of Anonimity
by No.311
Summary: What if Harry Potter was never just Harry Potter? What if Ouranos wasn't dead forever?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_When most people thought of Harry Potter, they thought of a kid with mental problems, and that was exactly how he wanted it. People left him alone, and he could bear with the disapproving looks._

_When most wizards thought of Harry Potter, they thought of the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, or, sometimes, a rotten child with an attention problem. It was exactly how he wanted it. It made sure that nobody would suspect he was more than that._

_And more he was._

_When his friends looked at Harry Potter, they didn't see Harry Potter. They saw something older, more powerful, and more lazy than you could ever imagine, and that was exactly how he wanted it. He would be able to be open to his friends and keep the friendship healthy._

_Still though, when Harry Potter looked at his friends, he mostly didn't see his friends either._

_All with all, Ouranos loved being Harry Potter. This was definitely one of the best decisions ever made._


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark and spooky Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. Kids ran around like headless chickens in their little costumes and little baskets, asking for candy, and occasionally getting some. While one of the definitely interesting things in Godric's Hollow was the tall and dark man with the deadly pale skin stalking around, contemplating whether or not to release the children from their mortal shells, he's not more interesting than the wee Harry Potter, playing with his toy doggie.

And Ouranos thought so too. It had been a year since he had reformed, right in the house of the Potters. Why there? He didn't know. Reforming was a rather random process. Why, it even happened at the exact moment he was going to make the winning move in his chess game with Void, in the void, where he temporarily resided. A fact that made Void's day, even though Ouranos didn't know that.

He had been rather lucky to be able to reform. It had been rather stupid of his kids to cut him up on the surface of the earth, for he still was in contact with the sky, which ended up saving his consciousness. Which gave him the ability to reform. Of course Ouranos wanted to be signed up for reformation immediately when he heard it, further exasperating the at the time already annoyed Void.

When he reformed, the house was empty, so Ouranos took this opportunity, and raided the kitchen, the way Chaos showed him to. It was only after his second ham sandwich that he heard the front door opening. Ouranos quickly did something godly for the first time since he reformed, and changed to air to escape without being seen. But after a while he came back for his other sandwich, and didn't go away again.

Since then he had stayed with the Potters. Occasionally, Lily screamed at James for eating too much, when he hadn't eaten more than he normally did. And sometimes, when little Harry went up on his broom, he could fly way too well for an almost four months old child. Luckily James loved it, envisioning Harry as a professional Quidditch player. Ouranos found it all amusing.

But, as he watched Harry play with his dog in his crib, he knew that these happy times had to come to an end. He would soon have to find some other place of residence. Preferably without the other gods realizing he was back yet. He didn't want to deal with his Grandchildren yet. Too much bad blood. He only realized in the void how bad of a father he had really been. No, he liked where he was. Too bad that he attracted a lot of magical and mythological beings with his presence.

He just had to decide a reward for the (unknowing) hospitality of Lily and James. Maybe he would bless their bloodline or something, or maybe he would reveal himself and stay a family friend (wishful thinking). Maybe he would become their patron deity…

At that moment, he heard screaming below. It was James. He was shouting something at Lily, and Ouranos didn't hesitate for a second. Immediately he teleported to the hall, where he saw James being hit by a green light out of the wand of someone who seemed like some kind of idiot who had chopped of his nose. But then James fell on the ground, and he felt his last breath leave James's body, and he became serious. Immediately the noseless man dropped his wand, and brought his hands to his throat, choking. In a few seconds, he was dead. Lily looked on, puzzled, before her memories caught up with her. She crashed down next to her now dead husband, and began crying.

It escaped her how a dark mist rose up from Voldemort, and how the mist went to the room of the youngest resident. Ouranos didn't miss it, and teleported to Harry's room, only to see the mist enter Lily's son. Fury rose in his spirit, and he immediately dived in after the mist, to purge Harry of this vile creature which didn't deserve to be called a man. But he wasn't a god of the dead, and when he exited Harry again, purged and well, Harry stopped moving.

Searching within himself, he found that he had accidentally incorporated Harry in his own being. Harry was now part of him. Harry was Ouranos, and Ouranos was Harry. He could even remember his (Harry's) last thoughts, wondering when he would get something yummy again.

After a few minutes of some hard thinking, Ouranos came to a decision. It was partly his fault Harry was no more, and he would be a right bastard, worthy of his former him from the Ancient Times, if he did nothing right now. Besides, he also needed refuge from his family, and his decision would solve that problem too.

Without much ado, Ouranos dove into Harry's (his) body again, and incorporated it as one of his forms.

And so Ouranos became Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the prologue. Any questions can be asked through reviews, I'll PM you back.<strong>

**No.311**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

**Awesome! I had no idea this would be so well received! around 40 favs, around 50 follows, 2 communities and 6 reviews! Awesome! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Thanks to DreamweaverAki, my proofreader.**

**I don't own anything you recognize (obviously).**

**Reviews will be responded to.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hogwarts Express<strong>

When Harry opened his eyes again after incorporating his new body (or maybe he had fallen asleep), he found that he had left the comfort of his own crib, to be placed in some kind of basket on a doorstep in some kind of hideously repetitive neighbourhood.

And he didn't understand that. Wasn't Lily alive? He teleported towards his home in Godric's Hollow, and searched for Lily. He found her next to James, dead! He almost obliterated the house in anger, but he reigned himself in. He didn't know who killed her, but he did know that when he met the killer, he would have a new wind slave.

And so he went back to his crib on the doorstep, using his Sight, his ability to see everything under the open air, to look for more suspicious movement around the house of the Potters. It was his house by birthright (sort of) now, so he had to take care of it.

The Dursleys found him, and cared for him (albeit begrudgingly) for a year or two, while he himself was very, very content with doing absolutely nothing. Then, they tried to start abusing him for his outlet of magic, but when Ouranos threatened them, all was suddenly well again. He treasured the memory of their faces when they found out he was an all-powerful god well, and even today it still got a good few laughs out of him. He contemplated leaving afterwards, but he decided against it and for the rest of the day the people he met had questioned his evil smile.  
>He used his spare time to polish his domains and powers, back to what they were. He may or may not have used a lot of his time to spy at the place others called Olympus. He thought of it as a highly amusing drama show.<p>

Around his fifth year of his return (when he was 'five years old'). He realized that he had also incorporated Harry's magic, and that it was strengthened by his Primordial Godliness. Power based, he was just as strong as a minor god of magic. But this new power was volatile, and he had to train it.

So he did. Around his sixth year, he finally completed his training. Magic was now his to command, to a certain extent. And how he let the Dursleys know it. Hadn't anyone told them it was unwise to anger a god? Right, he had. Oh well.

In the eighth year of his return, he had remastered all his powers over the air, and the sky. It wasn't long until he got bored. It was worthy of torture in Tartarus. Every day was the same! He couldn't even do many fun things, for that would draw attention. No matter how much he disliked boredom, he wasn't ready to meet his family again. Some would call it procrastination, but in truth, the trouble it would cause was simply not worth it. So he began to read fiction.

He didn't actually think much of it until he read his first detective novel. He was hooked immediately. How great the skill with which the story was crafted! How great the minds of the crafters!

You could say he was addicted, but again, in truth, he was just 'learning the skill of uncovering the culprit', a skill which would help him greatly in the long run. (Actually, even Dudley Dursley, arguably not the brightest, walked away while shaking his head after he heard Ouranos' excuse.)

He was nine years old (plus some millennia) when he finished reading all the mystery novels in the library (there was just nothing else to do. He didn't go to school (why would he), and the Dursleys mostly tried to ignore him). So he decided to solve a mystery himself. And he had just the perfect candidate! It had always bugged him how Lily Potter seemed to be killed between the time he had killed the pale man without the nose and the time he woke up after incorporating Harry's body, but he had never really done anything about it. It was time he did, he still had a debt to repay the nice couple. There was only one hurdle: the Ancient Laws.

So for the next year, he found out about the restrictions of the Ancient Laws as discreet as he could. He had to dodge multiple monsters and minor gods who he almost met on his search, and sometimes he even had to use a particularly smart Anemoi Thuella (which he called Franz), but with his subject, that was hardly strange. He found some interesting things, but he threw all of his findings out of the window when he realized that, by incorporating Harry in his being, he had found a loophole in the Laws. He was able to do what he pleased, when he pleased, as long as he was in his Harry-form. Power-based, it didn't matter in which form he was, he would be able to use all his powers to their full extent. For the next few months, he celebrated this by doing nothing and fantasizing about the things he could do with the loophole. If he ever had demigods, they would be very lucky.

It was after those months that he properly started the investigation. He went to Diagon Alley, where he also found Harry (he) had inherited a small mountain of gold from his parents. That made him even more motivated, which was probably caused by his Harry-influence.

He found absolutely nothing.

His search was still fruitless when he got the letter from Hogwarts, which blow a hole in his pride. For some strange reason, his motivation hadn't suffered any loss, but again he blamed his Harry-influence. Because of his debt to the Potters, he felt inclined to go. Not to mention that it would be strange for his new persona (Harry) not to go to Hogwarts. For all people knew, he was a wizard, and almost every wizard in Engeland, Scotland or Wales had gone to Hogwarts. This expectation of him (as Harry) going to Hogwarts was only strengthened by him being famous. Maybe he would even be able to find out more about the strange instances of Lily's death.

Of course, the Dursleys refused to go even a mile near Diagon Alley to help him do his shopping (not that he needed it, though). They were naturally stricken with horror when they were told the entrance to the Alley was in a busy part of London and that they probably came within a mile of the place every time they went to London. How Ouranos loved the looks on their faces.

His shopping was uneventful. He bought himself his needed items, and a few more wizarding detective novels, to 'help' him in his investigation. No, the eventful things only happened when he boarded the train.

He had found himself a nice compartment where he could read his books in peace. He had started with Hemlock: The Mountain of Terror. After a few minutes he found himself engrossed in the case Hemlock and his assistant Hatson had to solve. He totally forgot his notepad which he had laid beside him for taking notes. (Of course, to anyone who pointed it out, he would say that he didn't need a silly notepad.)

He was so detached from the world that he didn't even notice his compartment door opening and a redheaded boy entering, to sit down in front of him.

The redheaded boy stared at him for a while, before standing up loudly and shoving his hand in Ouranos' face.

"Hi! I'm Godric Gryffindor, first year!"

Ouranos looked up from his book, a bit lost, before shaking the hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"You're Harry Potter? Did you really beat that Voldemort fellow?"

Harry's face was caught between a scowl and a proud smirk. "Yes, yes I did."

"Well, I'm sorry then. For your parents, I mean." Godric's cocky grin slipped from his face for a bit.

"Thanks." Harry went back to his book, before realizing something.

"Say, wasn't Godric Gryffindor that famous person who lived a thousand years ago and founded Hogwarts?"

Godric's chest rose in pride. "The very same!"

"Wasn't he dead?"

"Oh yes, I was! You should've seen me, jumping over the Lethe, acting like my memories were wiped too… It was glorious, a worthy victory for one as brave as I!"

Harry was at a loss of words for a moment. So this mortal had evaded the Lethe and reincarnated with his memories intact. Then he chuckled. This would be an amusing friendship to have.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, then."

"You know, you're the first one to actually believe me. It's a bit of a let-down to accomplish this much and be called crazy by your very own new brothers!" Godric looked almost relieved.

"I'm sure. But can you prove it?" A fiery glint appeared in Godric's eyes, the glint of a challenge

"Of course I can! Before I was dead, I was a child of Hecate and a grandchild of Nike! I am still able to use my gifts acquired from those times, like summoning my sword!"

And Godric stood up, and summoned a beautiful blade to his hands, almost piercing through Ouranos' neck. Ouranos jumped sideways just in time, and the blade missed him by a hair.

"Careful with that thing!" Ouranos half shouted from shock.

"That _thing_ is the Blade of Gryffindor, forged by the Goblins for my grandmother, given to me by Nike herself! It is always sharp, always balanced, always perfect for victory!"

Ouranos got a closer look. "It's indeed a fine blade…"

Godric nodded, as if it were obvious. "But enough about me, friend, who are _you_ and from which Olympian are you descended?"

"I'm not descended from any Olympian, sorry," Ouranos almost laughed inside because of that statement, but kept himself together. "but my father's family believed in the Greek pantheon, and if you look closely, there is enough proof that they exist." _Like me,_ Ouranos thought. But it was true; James Potter and the Potters before him were followers of the Greek gods. Maybe that was why he reformed there… Hmm…

"No worries, mate. A person's worth isn't determined by their ancestors! People have to follow their own path." Godric said amically. "I knew a fellow who—"

He was interrupted by the compartment door, which was slid open to reveal two identical boys with red hair.

"Ah, Ronniekins!" One started.

"There you are! We-" the other followed seamlessly.

"-almost-"

"-missed you!" Godric rolled his eyes.

It was only then the twins (Ouranos certainly thought they were twins) noticed the other person in the cabin.

"And what's this!"

"A companion for-"

"-our dear Ronnie?"

"Has he already regaled the tale of how he slew the dragon of Glasgow?" The prideful glint reentered Godric's eyes.

"Has he already told you the day he met the lovely Rowena Ravenclaw?" Godric smiled, as if remembering days long past (which he probably was).

"Has he told you how he founded the majestic-"

"-and gigantic-"

"-castle of Hogwarts, school for magic?"

Godric smiled, oblivious to the teasing quality of the question. Ouranos felt that he should stop the twins now, before they would 'praise' Godric to the heavens.

"He hasn't actually, but maybe I'll hear that one later." He looked to Godric, who shrugged.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Gred, and he's Forge." The twin in question made some complicated movement with his finger which was probably not even supposed to mean any sort of indication of who was who.

"Do you think?" One twin directed at the other.

"Probably the real deal!" The other answered, looking at Ouranos.

"You pass! Descriptions match," One twin announced majestically.

"Age is correct," the other followed.

"Looks authentic," The first one continued.

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" They finished together, like they'd rehearsed it. It baffled Ouranos, quite honestly. Godric, however, was smiling at their antics.

"So, brothers of mine," Godric started, seemingly having enough of the antics for now, "why are you here?"

"Ah, Ronnie,"

"-Ronnie-,"

"Ronnie… Did you really think that you could forget your little pet rat in the cold,"

"and, don't forget, unforgiving place of our dear mothers coat pocket?" One of the twins took a rat out of seemingly nowhere, while the other did the same with a cage.

For the first time in the whole train ride, Ouranos saw Godric's face contort in something that didn't resemble a smile. He glared at the rat.

"Here's the rat!" One twin put the rat on Godric's shoulder with a flourish.

"And here's his cage!" The other twin put the cage on the seat next to Ouranos.

"And oh! Check the time!"

"It's way too late!"

"We'll be going now,"

"otherwise we'll miss the trolley at our compartment!"

"Lee's gonna feed his tarantula a chocolate frog!"

"See ya!"

And with that, both twins darted out of the compartment, and slid the door behind them.

Ouranos looked at Godric.

"Interesting brothers you have."

"Aye." Godric was still looking at the rat distastefully.

Ouranos looked at the rat too. It seemed a normal rat, but something was… off. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but he knew Godric could feel it too.

"Do you have an inkling of an idea what's wrong with it?"

"The feeling that rat gives me… It is off. I feel like I have felt it before, but I can't recall where. At the very least it's age is a sign. It has lived for more than ten years."

Godric sat down, but kept staring at the rat. Eventually, when it was clear Godric didn't feel like talking, Ouranos went back to his book.

Of course, just at the part where Hemlock almost found the answer, he had to be disturbed by the woman from the trolley, who sold them almost all of her sweets (Ouranos had missed breakfast).

The food seemed to get Godric back to happier moods, and he started telling about his past life.

"- and then, I drove my sword right in his eye, and you know what he said?"

"No?" Ouranos answered with a smile on his face.

"I didn't see that coming!" Godric dissolved in laughter, while Ouranos chuckled.

After some more anecdotes, Godric and Ouranos began a discussion on the Greek pantheon in relation to the wizarding world. Ouranos learned that almost every pureblood (pure blood, really) worshipped another set of gods, and that that wasn't seen as strange at all. Most demigods from a pantheon came from the family that worshipped them. It was even safe to say that the Potter line descended from the Gryffindor line, just because they worshipped the same gods. Unfortunately for him, the discussion was disturbed once more as the compartment's door slid open again.

"Uh, hello." A boy said. He looked a bit clumsy, and was probably shy too, if the fidgeting was any inclination, as well as the steady gaze to the floor.

"Have you seen my toad?" Godric gave him a grin.

"No, sorry. All toads we have seen were made of chocolate."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. I'll, em, be going then."

"Good luck!" Godric went back to his seat. "I used to have a toad once, great pet it was… Until it stole my money and tried to run off with it… That reminds me, I'll have to go to Gringotts soon, to claim my old riches!"

"But how would they know it was you?" Ouranos was quite interested in this topic, and he was not disappointed. It seemed that Gringotts could do checks about who you were, who your ancestors were, and what your magical capabilities were. Before he could get any more information though, the discussion was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, Neville here lost his—"

The cabin was silent. In the doorway stood a girl, good-looking except for the buckteeth, eyes practically bulging out of her sockets, staring at Ouranos in apprehension. Ouranos, didn't quite register that, looking at Godric, who was staring at the girl with hearts in his eyes (which went unseen by the girl). Behind the girl was the boy who had come by earlier, who was lost in the whole situation.

This went on for several minutes, until the girl suddenly moved as if she came out of a trance, and smashed the compartment door shut.

Ouranos looked at Godric, who was still looking at the door, and shrugged, taking his book from its hiding place.

Eventually Godric snapped out of it. He sighed, lovestruck. Harry just hummed in response, having just come at the part where Hemlock was playing a tuba to clear his mind.

After playing the tuba until the neighbours came down to complain (nobody said he didn't just buy the tuba in a garage sale), Hemlock thought he had the answer, but he still needed one test to be absolutely sure. Deep in the night, he snuck out of his house and…

The compartment door opened yet again. In the opening stood a blonde boy, with two big bodyguards behind him. He opened the conversation, "Is it true, then?"

Ouranos ignored him. He knew those types well, cocky and arrogant. No, he wasn't going to tangle himself in this. Hemlock was almost at the lair of the evil wizard.

"Answer me when I speak!"

Godric scowled at him. "Who do you think you are! Isn't it obvious he doesn't want to answer you? Who are you to command him?!"

The boy puffed up his chest. "_I_ am Draco Malfoy" Ouranos snorted, which made Draco Malfoy glare at him. "How dare you laugh at the name of the Ancient House of Malfoy?! My father will hear of this!" Ouranos snorted again. As if his father could harm him. Malfoy kept glaring, but redirected his attention on Godric.

"It's not hard to see who you are. Freckles, red hair, cheap clothes… You're a Weasley." The unsaid 'so you're below me' didn't need to be said. Godric's eyes met Ouranos'. The message was clear: Let's get rid of him. Godric stood up. Immediately his two cronies advanced on him, but Godric was a son of Hecate, and had more magical prowess than those two would ever achieve. He had also trained himself to be able to beat anyone, as expected from a grandson of Nike. So it wasn't really a surprise when he blasted the two out of the compartment.

"How dare you! That's not permitted! I will tell on you!"

Godric merely shrugged. "But this is."

He punched Malfoy out of the compartment.

"Come back when you can defend your claims." Godric was obviously talking about the unsaid 'you're below me'. Malfoy looked at him in shock.

"You're mad!"

And, mad (angry) as he was, Godric glared at Malfoy, who scrambled away, frightened.

Godric closed the door. A moment of silence passed, before Ouranos started laughing. "That was brilliant!"

Godric laughed too. "You should've seen the look on his face! I remember the Malfoys from my time and they were exactly the same!"

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was filled by Godric's stories of days long past, and some jokes aimed at the ferret of a blonde. But Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he missed something. Even as the train reached his destination, and he sat in the boats leading to Hogwarts, the uneasy feeling remained. The glare aimed to him from a certain brown-headed girl remained unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Potions Master

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews. I don't own anything you recognize, but don't let that stop you; just enjoy! And tell me what you thought afterwards. Reviews will be responded to.**

**No.311**

* * *

><p><strong>The Potions Master<strong>

Really, the castle was a nice sight. But, when you had seen a share of majestic seats of power like Ouranos had, this was only just good enough for a living quarters. Barely. The sky, however, was lovely. Ouranos had given up hope of ever seeing such clean sky again before he came here. Everywhere he went, he could just feel pollution crawling over his skin. No such thing here! Even the light pollution he came to associate with civilization was a lot lower here.

"And? What do you think, my friend?" Godric was bathing in pride when he nudged Harry towards the castle. It seemed it was Harry's job to turn that pride a couple of pegs down. Pride was dangerous when taken in too large amounts.

"Well, it's nice." His attempt failed.

"Nice?" Godric laughed. "Interesting response! I suppose it is, yes."

The boats went through the curtain of ivy which separated them, Godric marvelling about the curtain the whole time.

"That's brilliant, why didn't we think of this when we built it? The mystery it adds! Perfect! And the lighting is a whole lot better now. You know, it used to be way too bright in here because of reflected light from the lake, but this, this—"

"TREVOR!" Godric and Ouranos' heads whipped around, just in time to see the touching reunion of a boy and his toad, which was desperately trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Seems his toad doesn't like him very much." Ouranos said to Godric.

"No. His likeness to my own Springfoot is uncanny. Wanna bet he's going to rob the boy one day?"

"I say two chocolate frogs."

"Done."

The group started moving again, following a tall witch with a green hat. She led them to an empty chamber neighbouring the entrance hall. Ouranos took it all in with stride and Godric seemed to be giddy, probably happy to be back. They moved a bit to the front to hear what the witch had to say.

When the witch mentioned the houses, Godric sighed longingly, probably because he missed his dead friends, but that came to an end when the witch came to the part about house points, Ouranos saw Godric's pose straighten, and his eyes gained a competitive glint. When the witch finished, the future students were left to themselves.

"So, Godric, spill. How does the Sorting go? I've heard some interesting theories."

Godric grinned. "What kind of theories?"

"That you have to defeat a troll, or that it involves a test of some sort."

Godric burst out into laughter so hard he got strange stares from the kids standing around them (then again, as Ouranos observed, he seemed to burst into laughter a lot). "A… a troll? Are you kidding? That's hilarious! Wait until my old buddy hears about that! A troll!"

Ouranos let him laugh for a few minutes, until he calmed down.

"It is curious, my friend. You were presented with this big a danger at your age and you weren't even a bit scared?" Ouranos didn't answer. "No matter. Tell me when you feel ready. But no, there's no troll. There's only my friend The Hat. I bought him from a shady merchant in my previous life (which I decapitated when he wanted to kill and rob me afterwards). He gave me quite a bit of good advice in my former life. Rowena even called him the brain and me the brawn."

"I see. I'm curious, why didn't they reincarnate with you?"

"Maybe they have. I couldn't find them in the Underworld, but they all died before me. I would indeed like to see them again."

The witch returned, and had them forming pairs and standing in a line. Then they moved into the Great Hall. Ouranos' attention was immediately drawn to the roof.

"Impressive!" The roof was see-through, and his sky was visible like there was no roof.

"Indeed it is. Rowena worked quite a few years on that one." Godric answered. Then he redirected Ouranos' sight towards a stool in front of the teacher's table. On the table was a Hat, Godric's hat, he presumed. "There he is!" Godric waved towards the Hat, who tipped his point to him as a sign of greeting.

Then the Hat opened his mouth and began to sing. He had absolutely no talent, but it was quite the funny song. He chuckled a few times when the Hat punned about hats and had to smack Godric on the head when he let his pride get the better of him at the lines his house was described. When it finished, everyone applauded.

The witch from earlier stepped forward and produced a long list from seemingly nowhere. It seemed that they would all take turns to sit on the not quite stable stool and put on the hat. Then they would be sorted. Ouranos snorted. How, in the name of Chaos, could this have degenerated into facing trolls?

He never got his answer, which was only expected.

He watched on, playing his role as a curious first year student. The Hat had sung about the houses, and he wanted to get into Gryffindor, which had no connection, none at all, to his friend being the founder of said House. Besides, the other houses didn't quite fit him, he reckoned.

In front of him, a student named 'Granger, Hermione', was sitting on the stool, in deep mental conversation with the Hat (or so it seemed). Eventually, she got up and put the Hat back on the stool, looking thoroughly put out by something. Once or twice, Ouranos thought he could see her glare flicker to him, which startled him. But no, he reasoned, he had not done anything to warrant suspicion.

Then there was that little voice in his head: "But what if she was a goddess?"

Well damn. If she was, he was screwed. But then there would be other questions, like why no other gods had come in?

Luckily for him, those questions where cut off when the name 'Potter, Harry' rang through the hall.

Harry went up to the stool, while all grew quiet. It seemed he was quite the celebrity here, but oh well. He put on the Hat.

**_So, I heard some interesting things from someone earlier._**

It was quite obvious to Ouranos that the Hat was talking about the girl.

_'__Really? "Someone earlier"?'_

**_Well, what was I supposed to say?_**

_'__If it is any consolation, she gave herself away with her glaring.'_

**_That was kind of obvious, wasn't it?_**

_'__It was.'_

The Hat chuckled.

_'__Tell me what she knows about me.' _He demanded.

**_She knows that you're not who you seem to be. Planning anything?_**

_'__No. I'm actually hiding from people like her.'_

**_Hiding from the Gods, eh? Good luck with that. They can be a right nosy bunch._**

_'__I gathered.'_

**_So, where do you want to be sorted?_**

_'__Isn't it your job to sort me?'_

**_I don't sort divine entities. I try to avoid angering them, I like myself un-smitten you see. Besides, some of them even have different forms with different personalities. Sorting them would be nightmare._**

Ouranos wasted no time in deciding which House he wanted. Where else would he go than the House of his friend?

_'__I choose Gryffindor. And don't speak to anyone of this conversation, or I __will__ smite you. As I said, hiding.'_

**_Noted._**

**"****GRYFFINDOR!"**

And so Ouranos walked over to sit at the Gryffindor table, feeling particularly pleased with himself. Now he would surely have an interesting time, being in the same House as Godric. It would also give him an opportunity to find out what this 'Hermione' wanted from him. Trange was, however, that he felt more than one divine presence, but for some reason, he couldn't pinpoint the second one. The first one, 'Hermione's', surpressed the other one, but he didn't know why... He watched on, deep in thought about the multiple things the girl could mean for his prolonged leave and who the two presences could be, when he saw that Godric had indeed chosen for his old House, and was happily walking over to where he sat, to sit next to him.

"Hi! I'm Godric! Who're you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Ouranos' head whipped around for the second time today, to see that he had been sitting next to the object of his worries the whole time. Well, now he knew why her presence drowned out the other one, at the very least...

"Why do you say your name is Godric while the Professor said your name was Ron? Seems kind of pointless to me."

"Well, you see, I am Ron Weasley, but, beneath that, I'm actually Godric Gryffindor."

"No you're not, he's been dead for centuries."

Godric nodded. "I was." For some reason, Hermione looked at me disgustedly, as if Ouranos was the cause of this whole ordeal. "Impossible." Was the last thing she said before she turned around, to start talking to the people on her other side. Godric sighed, and kept looking at her.

Ouranos served himself some soup, and started eating it.

Eventually, he had to nudge Godric when the food disappeared, to signal the end of the feast. He had been staring at Hermione all the while, only eating some meat half-heartedly, but the only things she gave him in return were offending looks. When Ouranos nudged him, however, he stood up immediately, a new fire burning in his eyes.

"Let's go, Harry! Let me show you the Gryffindor common room! Let's see if they've found my secret rooms already!" He grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him along, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'We're off to see the wizard…'.

Ouranos followed Godric as they went by mazes of corridors, stairs, one knight with a highly lethal dose of chivalry (trapped in a painting), wall carpets, two ghosts, and more. He acted like he was amazed, but in reality he decided that whoever had planned to take this for a living quarters would be mad. No offence to his friend though. Be gone for some time and your property naturally gets infested with all kinds of vermin. He made a point not to let that show, though.

Eventually, they ended up in front of a portrait of a rather well-rounded woman.

"Password?" She inquired. Ouranos turned to Godric, expectantly.

All he got in return was a sheepish look.

Ouranos sighed.

Godric laughed awkwardly.

Ouranos looked pleadingly at Godric.

Godric shook his head shamefully.

"So, we're stuck?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Godric said. Really, it was all perfectly understandable. Godric had had other things on his mind for a while, like keeping his memories while reincarnating, and the whole 'growing up' thing. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the others to come round. Quickly, the prefect rounded in on them, but when he saw Godric was involved, he rolled his eyes, as if saying 'Nevermind' and went to the portrait.

"Caput Draconis." The portrait swayed open, and everyone entered, Godric and Ouranos last of them all. Behind the picture was a small living quarter, but a cosy one. It would do, Ouranos decided. They followed their prefect.

"Hey Harry, it came to my mind that perhaps it would be better if we slept here for the night, for otherwise we would call too much attention to ourselves."

Ouranos looked at Godric incredulously. One, he didn't sleep. Two, since when did Godric care about attention. He voiced point two.

"Well, I found that having a little secrecy about your private quarters is a good thing the hard way."

Ouranos snorted. He would definitely ask about that story later. But for now, Ouranos would do as Godric said. It couldn't be _that_ boring here at night, could it?

It could. They even had _curfews_, for Order's sake, so he would have to bear with it the whole year! He couldn't even wake Godric, because he _did _need his sleep. And so it was that Ouranos Potter decided to go explore.

He got up, and opened his bed-curtains. And closed them again. Outside of his bed sat some kind of black dog, and it was staring! At him! He stared back. It didn't move. Ouranos didn't move. Ouranos stepped out of his bed. The dog shifted his gaze to include him in it. Ouranos stepped in the bed. The dog shifted its gaze again. It was safe to conclude that the dog was dogging his footsteps. Styx. No exploring today, or he would give himself away. And that was not happening, _especially _not with some random dog popping up from nowhere to follow him.

The rest of the night was spent in his bed, grumbling and complaining about everything (quietly, of course, who knows what the dog was able to do?), and swearing by himself to learn a spell that produced light.

It was only around 6 o'clock that the dog disappeared with a 'pop'. Silently congratulating his caution (the dog was clearly capable of at least one thing dogs couldn't do normally), Ouranos quickly slipped out of bed to explore at least the common room. It wasn't even ten minutes later he found a stairway that turned into a slide (though he had no idea where it actually led). Twenty minutes and a whole lot of fun after that, he decided to move on. The top of the slide was terrorized by the door of the girls dormitory and he didn't want to be caught by them while sliding. Women could be terrifying. Like Gaia. He shuddered.

Eventually, he was found by Godric by the fire, and they went to breakfast. Then the lessons began.

Obviously, Ouranos excelled at Astronomy. Even though the stars had changed since he had 'faded', he was the embodiment of the sky. For the stars had always shone in the sky, he knew all about where they did so, and drew it on his parchment. At the first lessons, however, he learned that he actually knew more about the placements of the stars than their professor, so he reigned himself in a bit. There were also the planets, one even named after his 'Roman counterpart'. All he could say about his 'Roman Counterpart' was that the sky stayed the same, whether Greek or Roman, so he didn't have one. He was still happy with the recognition of his importance though.

"Hey! It's Ur-Anus!"

Or not.

The joke was enough to spoil his mood for the whole week. He wasn't even able to vent it on someone, because that someone would be in some real danger when he did (and it would give him away too). Nevertheless he was happy to see that he could already do most things he was asked in Transfiguration. It wasn't too strange when you considered that the gods used transfiguration often, either to transfigure themselves or to transfigure someone or something else. But it was good to see, that, even though he never really transfigured much himself, it would come to him effortlessly.

Defense At the Dark Arts was a joke. Ouranos didn't care about it. The professor had no grip on the students. He did find out, however, that he had the ability to manipulate the trajectory of the spell, for it flew in the air, which he was able to bend. He also found out in Charms that he had no difficulty with magic at all, which must have been caused by his enhanced magic levels.

History of Magic was interesting (even though the professor was a boring old ghost) and so was the library, as he found out in a free period.

Then he had Potions.

He wasn't too impressed by the dark dungeon, for he liked open air much more. Suddenly, he sensed the presence he had felt earlier at the feast, but it was way stronger now. It was before the door, in the doorway–

The professor swept by him. It was him! He was the divine being he felt even way back at the feast!

The professor, who he learned was called Snape, took register. When he came by his name, he looked up, ready to say something, but suddenly snapped his mind shut, eyed him, and went back to the register after a tensed moment.

When he was finished, he waved his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard.

"Today," he said, "we will make a potion to cure boils. There will be no sound, except for the sound of ingredients being prepared. At the end of the lesson, I want a vial of every potion on my table, where I will mark them. I will now divide you in pairs."

He divided the class in pairs, but stood still by Godric and Ouranos.

"Weasley, I will have you work alone this lesson. Don't make me regret that decision. Potter, with me." Ouranos stood up and followed snape into his office.

Snape sat down. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

"Same can be said of you." Ouranos answered.

"Let's make a trade then. I tell you who I am and what I'm doing here and you do the same."

"Deal."

"I'm Aether, and I'm here to keep an eye on Mnemosyne's daughter."

A grin broke out on Ouranos' face. "Aether! It's me, Ouranos! Back from the dead!" Aether's face contorted to astonishment.

"What? How come you're Harry Potter? And what are you doing here?"

"Well, some ten years ago, I had an incident with some snake-faced man, a lovely couple, and a baby, and now I'm Harry Potter! For what I'm doing here, I'm solving the murder of Lily Potter." Aether's face went slack.

"How do you mean, the murder of Lily Potter? I heard she was killed by Voldemort." He asked, distraught.

"She wasn't. I killed Voldemort before he had a chance. But the next day she was dead, so someone killed her afterwards. I intend to find out who it is. Meanwhile, I'm enjoying a break from the gods, who I heard rule now. I have no interest in family matters yet." Aether composed himself, but Ouranos could see that he was far from fine. A millennium since they'd last seen eachother, and Aether still couldn't hide his feelings.

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. If you need any help, you just have to ask. I'm here either way."

"I will."

Aether stood up. "Let's go back then." Ouranos nodded, and followed Aether back in the classroom, where Godric was waiting for him with a perfect boils-curing potion, which baffled Aether when he and Godric went to turn it in at the end of the lesson. When the lesson was over, Aether all but threw them out of the classroom. It seemed that Aether needed more time to cope with the news.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Chapter. If you think you know the answer to the 'mysteries' of the story, review or pm me. I will give you virtual cookies if you got it right.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

**Woo! Almost one hundred favs! I like that. Now, here's the next chapter! If you have anything to say about it, theres a nice review box below, use it. Reviews will always be responded to! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

Ah, how the air rushed through his hair, how the sky greeted him with cloudless blue… Ouranos took a deep breath. He had created the perfect circumstances, and now only one thing remains: the flying lessons.

Since that potions lesson, Ouranos's patience had been tested. Every night that Tartarus-damned dog came to stand at his bedside, forcing him to stay there. He had tried to read books, right up until one of his dorm mates had woken up at 2 o'clock in the morning. That had been awkward. Especially because the dog hadn't moved a single step while he tried to explain the presence of the dog (and failed miserably). That day, he had needed more than his (after the first time) customary one slide a day. But now there was a way to fly without making himself stand out too much, and nothing could stop that. Not even that brat of a Malfoy. No, he was sick, Franz had taken care of that.

They went to stand next to their broomsticks and were commanded by their teacher, madam Hooch, to command the broomsticks in their hand. Godric had gotten it on his first try (well, his first recent try at the very least). But he was god of the sky. He simply refused to stoop so low as to make that known to a _broomstick_ of all things. No, if it flew, it should obey. He knew that they knew at least his authority, if the giddiness of the brooms was anything to go by.

He stared at the broomstick, and forced it to rise. This broomstick was defiant, though. It seemed he had to take care of that.

"If you listen to me, Broomstick, I'll make you fly faster than ever before."

He felt the broomstick agree with him and smiled. Right until Neville's broomstick got too giddy. The incident ended quite painfully, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Madam Hooch had gone with him to the infirmary.

After a while, two Slytherins as big as gorillas crouched down on a spot near where Neville had stood, They stood up, revealing the thing which they found was a remembrall. They had the IQ of gorilla's too, because the larger boy sniggered and crushed the ball in his hand. It wouldn't do, Ouranos decided. He liked Neville quite a bit, and he hadn't done anything to deserve that. Besides, he felt a bit responsible, for he had done nothing to help Neville, except slowing his fall to make sure he didn't get too large injuries.

So, when Madam Hooch came back and started the lesson properly, Ouranos had a whole plan figured out. The best thing about it was that it wouldn't even make him stand out. Except maybe to the Granger girl, but that didn't bother him. He had a suspicion that that stupid dog was her fault, so it wasn't like she wasn't already on to him.

First, they were asked to rise in the air. Ouranos exerted his powers over the air and made the two gorilla's brooms shoot up at least five meters. He then chuckled inside himself when madam Hooch went on for five or something minutes trying to get the two, paralyzed with fear, down. He winked at Hermione when she glared at him.

After that, he allowed the gorilla's to control their own brooms while he showed off his enormous awesomeness during the rest of the flying lesson. He could see the other's stares of envy at his tremendous skills with a broom, and, more importantly, he could feel the other brooms' envy at him not riding them. He didn't feel guilty in the slightest. He had some excess boredom to burn from being stalked by that dog. He only restarted the fun when they were told to land. He simply disabled the ability of the two gorilla's brooms to land.

At first madam Hooch was annoyed. Then she became angry, after which she became mad. Then she realized that there must have been something wrong with the brooms, not at all because gorilla number one was crying in fear (the other didn't seem to realize how dangerous his situation was). The situation was quite funny actually, especially when he commanded the brooms to evade madam Hooch when she got up on her own broom to get them down. He chuckled as he leaned back (figuratively) to watch his self-made spectacle. They deserved it, and nobody would even know it was him.

How wrong he was. It was dinner time, and he had just digged in in some rare steamed potatoes, when Godric made his move, pleasantly smiling as always.

"If you're here to hurt the students, I will have to take action, you know." Ouranos choked and began coughing. The potatoes were steaming hot!

"What do you mean?" He asked Godric, with a sense of foreboding.

"You're not fooling me. Why is it, that you are the only one who didn't watch in amazement when Crabbe and Goyle's brooms went haywire? It seems to me, for quite some time, that you're not just Harry Potter. I'm warning you that I will take action if you're going to hurt the students."

"So you mean _you_ were watching in amazement at the haywire brooms?"

A grin creeped up on Godric's face. "No, can't say I did."

"Then you can hardly call me the only one. I know for a fact that Hermione didn't watch in amazement either." Ouranos chuckled. "Got you there."

Godric smiled too, and then frowned in a mock glare. "Still, that's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, warning noted. I'm not really planning anything, for your information, so rest assured."

It was not like Godric hadn't figured out himself that Harry wasn't just Harry already.

Godric laughed. "I'm relieved to hear that. By the way, in for an adventure?"

That sounded like music to Ouranos' ears. An adventure! Finally something interesting! A way to incorporate his recently justified messing with the Laws! Of course he was in!

"What kind of adventure?" Of course, he didn't just say _yes_, he was Ouranos.

"At the starting feast the Headmaster, Dumbledore I think, said something about a third floor corridor. I was planning to go and see for myself the dangers the staff has seen fit to stuff in _my_ school."

"I'm in. When?"

"Will this night do?"

"Well, I would love to, but for some reason some rabid dog guards my bed every night, so perhaps it's best to wait for a distraction."

"Why bother. Just don't go to bed. We'll deal with the dog another time. As far as I know, dogs are still not allowed here, so we can just notify the staff." Ouranos turned an incredulous look towards Godric, who smirked in return. Damn, sometimes he was pretty thick. He should have done that ages ago, asking Franz to cover for him. Now he felt slapped in the face.

"Yeah, well, I could do that too, if it must be that way."

"I thought as much." Godric laughed, as he winked at Hermione, who was staring at them for some reason. In return, she frowned and went back to her food.

By the time they went to the common room, they had decided on an even more direct approach. They skipped the common room phase of the plan, and Godric yanked Ouranos into a secret passage leading to the third floor. They entered the corridor, and opened the door with a well-placed alohomora.

"Really," Godric grumbled, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Why in the name of Merlin would someone announce a corner as mortally dangerous and then lock it so lightly that it can be opened by _just an alohomora spell!_"

It didn't strike Ouranos at all as strange that Godric's mood worsened when he realized a rabid Cerberus was behind the door. Not that he was quite happy about it though.

But, first and foremost, that was caused by the fact that neither he nor Godric had any idea how to get the dog off their trail. It was lucky it seemed to be guarding that trapdoor, or he would have been mauled. When they closed the door again, Godric cursed the madman who placed this kind of danger in his castle.

"You know, I have my ways of passing by that dog, if you're really desperate." Ouranos offered. This had an higher priority than his cover, at least it was when dealing with Godric.

"I would have liked to take that offer, were it not for the fact that someone has been informed of the dog's awakening by a ward. We will be found out if we stay here, or go in further."

Godric took out his wand and muttered some incantations. When he put it away again, he looked considerably more pleased.

"What did you do?"

"Reinforced the lock and made a ward of my own, keyed to the doorknob. Now no student will be able to open it, and when someone does, we'll know."

"We?"

Godric raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to come, if it pleases you."

"No, no, I'll come." Ouranos put his hands up in surrender.

Godric chuckled, before turning serious again. "Let's get out of here."

The only other noteworthy thing which happened that night was the strange ferret-like creature, which flashed past them on their way back to the common room. Ouranos didn't pay it much mind, however. In a school with cats as one of the main pets, it wasn't exactly strange to see a pet somewhere in the castle.

The days continued as usual, the feast of Halloween approached. Ouranos took his time to explore the school a bit more, due to the sudden disappearance of that dog that guarded him every night. He was pleasantly surprised to find a room which only appeared when you really wanted it (and he could find flawlessly with his magical senses), another room that randomly warped you to another part of the castle when you went to leave, and some rooms which seemed to be bigger than actually possible in the architecture of the school.

"Yeah, that's the Room of Requirement." Godric answered when he asked him what the first room was for.

"It was meant as a storage room, but it grew a mind of its own." They were sitting at their house table, pumpkins floating overhead.

"And that warping room?" Ouranos asked.

"Well, that's just for fun. In my first life, the lesson plan was a lot more flexible than it is now. That room was like a sudden test for their navigating skills. You should have seen Rowena when she had for one reason or another, managed to run into three of them In a row. Let me tell you, she was pissed." Godric shuddered, and took another bite of his food.

After having explored the castle for a few days, Ouranos had tasked Franz with mapping the whole castle. It turned out to be useless.

"Mapping? Are you serious? Good luck then, my friend. The other founders and me poured in so much magic that the castle's layout is prone to change. You won't stand a chance with a normal map."

"I see." Ouranos said, taking a swig of his drink. Just then, the entrance door opened with a bang, and Ouranos spit it all out again, over an unfortunate second year, who growled in disgust and stood up to look for another seat. She would find that she would smell like ozone for a week or two.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, some unimportant fellow named Professor Janssen came running in, panicked.

"It escaped! It escaped! Oh Merlin! It's horrible! We're all in grave danger! The troll! Merlin!"

He ran straight to Dumbledore, and began to explain with panicked breaths. Meanwhile, the students had a hard time taking it in.

"Troll…?" one murmured.

"Danger?" another's voice broke.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Malfoy screamed, and Ouranos rolled his eyes. Pandemonium broke loose. Everyone screamed, and for a second, Ouranos thought he could see Deimos in between all the chaos.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted with a magically enhanced voice.

"Nobody is going to die." He continued. "Prefects, take your house to your common room, and stay there until we say so. Students, follow your prefects in neat lines of two. Dismissed." Dumbledore exited through a side door with quick stride, followed by the majority of the teachers. Janssen was left hyperventilating on a chair, and the students started to file out. Ouranos and Godric joined their house.

"You know, this would be a perfect time to check out the forbidden corridor." Ouranos said to Godric, who nodded.

"First, we have to be seen in the common room. Then we'll go." They stuck to that plan, and went out of the common room as soon as they could.

While they were turning corridors towards their destination, Ouranos decided to ask. "How come you can't just teleport yourself towards the destination? It's your castle, after all."

"Well, as the castle changes, so does my chance of getting stuck through a wall." Ouranos kept quiet after that, and more focused on hurrying to the third floor.

He rounded the last corner and crashed against something soft and badly smelling.

They weren't the only ones who had found the corridor. Behind the door, barking could be heard, and it seemed the troll in question was pondering (yes, pondering) about what could be behind the door…

Ouranos stopped Godric from crashing into it, and they turned around to escape, but the troll had decided he was hungry, and stood up. 'Oh, great…'

"I suppose we run." He told his friend, "and find somewhere we can deal with him discreetly."

"Agreed."

And so they ran, past the doorway, past the dog Ouranos had certainly not missed, and past Hermione, who quickly joined them when she saw what they were running from, into the girls toilets, where Ouranos turned around.

Within seconds, the troll fainted by lack of oxygen. He would have finished the job, but he was interrupted by a group of teachers, Dumbledore included, entering the toilets.

That hadn't been funny. Throughout the half-an-hour-long rant in which McGonagall, who couldn't seem to decide whether to praise them or to punish them severely, expanded on the dangers of trolls, Ouranos and Godric were awarded 20 points, but got 20 points deducted for recklessness, which made it all meaningless. For some reason, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mirth, and Aether seemed to be shaking with silent laughter in the back. Meanwhile, Janssen had fainted again.

Ouranos was surprised that they hadn't gotten a bigger punishment, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was quite amused by Godric though, who looked miffed the whole way back to the common room.

Hermione refused to talk to them on the way back, and only said the one thing when they entered the common room, face morphed in righteous justice:

"I don't know what you're planning, but I will stop you!" After that, she walked away, leaving behind a shocked Ouranos (from the suddenness, not the message itself, of course) and a silenced Godric.

It took a minute before Ouranos managed to bring out a weak "But, I am not even planning anything…" and Godric to start laughing at him.

OMAKE

Aether wasn't a happy man. The year had started, bringing a fresh batch of spoiled incompetent brats for him to teach. Then why was he a teacher, you might ask? Well, he had his reasons, most prominently his deal with Mnemosyne. Luckily, this year would probably prove to be the first of some actually interesting years, as hinted by the arrival of his old mate Ouranos. Really, how he came to be here, Aether had no idea, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He gathered his notes from the desk in his classroom, prepared to call it a day, and entered his quarters… to find a weasel-like animal sitting guard in front of his bed. Strange. He looked at it for a few seconds before shrugging and laying down his notes on the identical desk before the window. He glanced to the animal, who was still leering in his direction.

He sat down and pulled a bottle whiskey out of his lower drawer, as well as his glass specially reserved for nightcaps. As he poured the whiskey in the glass, he decided again that whiskey was one of the better things since the age of the Primordials. He was prepared to take his first sip when he suddenly smelled something truly atrocious. He whipped his head around to the animal before his bed, accusation clear in his eyes, but the animal just blinked innocently. The staring contest took several minutes before Aether broke the connection again in favour of his drink.

He was just about to take his second sip when he heard the animal fart loudly. He sighed. He wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Comments below!<strong>

**By now, there is one person who solved the mystery of the year. If you think you know the answer, let me hear it via review or PM.**

**No.311**


End file.
